


Take care of him.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Series: The Avengers love stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Howard leaves a letter for Steve, asking him to take care of his son.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Pepper Potts, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peggy Carter/Jack Thompson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Avengers love stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Take care of him.

He remembered it as though it had been yesterday. To him yesterday was back in the past, so many many years ago now. He'd been asleep for so many years and now he had no one, no one but himself and Peggy but she'd had a life now. A life without him and now who was he? What would he become?   
Howard Stark was dead, along with his wife, honestly Steve was rather amazed that Howard had fallen in love but these things happened. He thought of Bucky, his best friend, his brother, gone for good. 

''You can come in now.'' 

He'd been waiting outside her room, knowing that Peggy was going to die soon. He was young still and she'd lived her life. He tried to feel happy for her but something told him that it hurt too much to do that and it wasn't a good idea at this moment in time. He just wanted to see her.

''Hey, how's my best girl?'' 

He asked as he entered the room, sliding into the seat next to her bed and gently taking her wrinkled hand in his young one. 

''It's been so long, thank you for waking up now.''

''I'm so sorry I wasn't here.'' 

It bugged him, he should've been there for her. They should've had a life, they should've had their first dance.

''I'm so proud of you Peggy.'' He glanced at the photos on her beside, he knew what she had done to make this world better and he couldn't be more proud of her. He leaned across, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead. 

''Steve, promise me that you'll love again, promise me you'll have a life with someone, just like I did.'' 

She gave his hand a small squeeze and right now he wasn't sure if that was going to be possible but he felt like he couldn't refuse her request. 

''I promise.''

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later she had sent him something. Something Howard had left him when he'd died and honestly he was rather shocked at being left anything, he'd barely been there. A letter and one of their old photos, him, Howard, Bucky and Peggy. A half smile went over his face as he glanced at it and he had to pocket it to prevent a tear from going down his face. That was when he opened the letter that had come with it. 

Dear Steve.  
If you're reading this you're awake and I'm gone.  
I've missed you, more than I can say.  
She had a good life, we all did.   
I'm sorry you didn't get to live yours.

I have a son, his name is Tony.  
I hate to ask this but take care of him for me.  
You're the only one I could trust enough to do this for me.  
Steer him into a good path, make him better, just like you made me and the others better.

Thank you.  
You friend, Howard Stark.

Steve swallowed slightly as he finished reading.

How could he do this?


End file.
